Love is Like a Walk in the Park
by ghostanimal
Summary: Poll winner & Now full length: After a ghost fight at City Hall, Jack and Maddie witness some romance between Sam and Phantom. Their only problem is that Sam is dating their son... DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Poll winner: After a ghost fight at City Hall, Jack and Maddie witness some romance between Sam and Phantom. Their only problem is that Sam is dating their son... DxS<br>**

**Rating: T for cursing and mild sexual themes  
><strong>

**Inspiration: Relationship  
><strong>

**Pairings: DxS  
><strong>

**Warnings: This is only a oneshot. Unless every single reviewer wants me to continue it.  
><strong>

****Other Notes:** Nada  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maddie smiled as she passed her son and his new girlfriend snuggled on the couch, watching TV. Danny had his arm wrapped around Sam, who was wearing his favorite hoodie. She gave a small frown at the amount of blood and violence at the TV screen, but she knew her son wouldn't be influenced by such things. He was a good kid. Very clumsy, forgot his chores a lot and wasn't the top student, but he was overall a good boy.<p>

Though now that he finally hooked up with Sam, she wondered if she or Jack should sit down and talk to Danny about-

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special news broadcast. There is a ghost attacking City Hall. The identity of this ghost, identified by an anonymous source, is apparently called Ghost X." Danny slapped his forehead. Jazz. "Ghost X has already destroyed half of the building, leaving already ten people injured."

"Jack! Ghosts at City Hall!" she called down the basement stairs. Jack was at the front door within seconds, arms-full of ghost-hunting equipment.

"On it baby!" he chirped cheerfully.

"Danny, Jack and I are going to City Hall, get your homework done because I'll be checking it before you go to bed, don't do anything you wouldn't want us to see, here's 20 dollars for pizza if I'm not back in time for dinner, love you! Bye sweetie!" Maddie yelled, slamming a 20 dollar bill on the kitchen counter. Danny and Sam watched the older couple dash out of the house.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and it was almost nine at night now. The fight at City Hall finally ended with Danny sucking Skulker into the thermos. Danny carried Sam into the park and made them land near a park bench. Danny almost dramatically plopped onto the bench in exhaustion. Sam, still wearing Danny's hoodie and her purple spider backpack, sat next to him.<p>

"You okay?" Sam asked him, putting a hand on his arm. She felt something wet on his arm and glanced at the green ectoplasm in her hand. "Danny, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine," Danny stubbornly insisted, moving his arm so that she was forced to let go. Sam ignored him and grabbed his arm and forced him towards her, examining the wound.

"It doesn't look too bad," Sam announced. "But Danny...sweetie...you need to make sure that doesn't get infected. Oh! I have my backpack, I think I have one of my first aid kits in here."

"Sam," Danny sighed heavily as she dug through her backpack for the first aid kit. "It's not necessary."

"I'm not letting that get infected," Sam insisted, pulling out the originally white box-she had painted it black and purple to suit her Gothic taste-and opened it. "Now take off your shirt."

"Sam it's just my arm. I can just roll up the sleeve," Danny reminded her.

"I know," Sam said, giving a small flirty smile. Danny grinned and unzipped his jumpsuit, pulling it off until it rested comfortably around his waist. Sam's flirty smile turned into an almost dumb-grin at the sight of her boyfriend's slight six pack. It wasn't full on body-builder, but the average eye could see the growing muscle.

"Can I get first aid here?" Danny teased. Sam's cheeks turned a tad pink as she fumbled with the kit to get the disinfectant.

"This may sting," Sam warned as she sprayed it. Danny nearly shrieked.

"That may sting my ass!" Danny hissed under his breath. Sam put a hand on his cheek and directed his face towards hers so she could capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

"You fight ghosts on a daily basis and barely complain about it but you become a baby when I clean your wounds," Sam teased him before kissing him again.

"Well I never realize the pain until you clean me up," Danny defended himself. He watched Sam as she finished cleaning the wound and bandaged him before kissing him again. "I love you."

Sam smiled at him.

"I love you too," she murmured before leaning in to kiss him again. And again. And again. And again.

And now it had become a typical teenage make-out session. Danny had an arm around his girlfriend to pull her closer, another hand on her outer thigh. Sam had a hand running through Danny's snow-white hair and another one was checking out her boyfriend's hot bod while both teens were lip-locked.

* * *

><p>Maddie and Jack were exhausted after the ghost fight. They saw the ghost boy fly off, and in their never ending quest to capture the ghost boy, they had decided to follow him. For a brief period of time, they lost him. Until they finally stumbled upon his location.<p>

"Why...why is Sam there? Isn't she supposed to be with Danny?" Maddie asked in a low voice, suddenly having a bad feeling. Jack shrugged his shoulders. Maddie's temper flared towards her son's girlfriend when she noticed how lovestruck she was staring at Phantom's bare chest.

"Can I get first aid here?" Phantom teased her. Maddie could see the Goth's cheeks flush pink and she fumbled around in a first aid box.

"Don't get stressed Mads," Jack comforted her, noticing her angry stare. "Sam's just helping him with that cut on his arm.

Maddie's bad feeling went away. Maybe Sam wasn't cheating. No, Sam would never do that to Danny. The couple had been together for almost a year now, she wouldn't do that to her son. Sam, being the rebel she always was, was probably just giving the ghost teen first aid. She always went against her parents' wishes. And Phantom was cute. He had that muscle girls Sam's age loved. Yes...just staring at and thinking somebody's cute wasn't a crime nor cheating. And judging from Phantom's confident behavior around them, he was probably the naturally flirty type. Sam would stop before Phantom got too flirty. She was in a relationship with Danny.

"This may sting," Sam warned. Phantom looked pained.

"That may sting my ass!" Phantom hissed.

Then Sam did something horrible. The worst thing she could do to her son if he knew what she was doing. She put her hand on his cheek. That was innocent. It was innocent when she directed his face to look at him eye to eye. All of that was innocent. But then she had leaned in. She leaned in and locked her lips with the ghost boy. With Danny Phantom. It was not a friendly kiss, nor a family or greeting kiss. It was a romantic kiss that she had given to Danny Fenton, their son, many times. Danny Fenton, their son, she was dating. Not Phantom. She was cheating on their son, who gave her almost a year of his love, time, devotion and heart to, and she ruined all of it with that one kiss. Hell, who knows how long her and Phantom had been sneaking around, making out behind her son's back? This could have been going on for months for all they knew. Never the less, it happened. It was no question about it. Sam was cheating on Fenton with Phantom.

"You fight ghosts on a daily basis and barely complain about it but you become a baby when I clean your wounds," Sam teased Phantom before kissing him again.

"Well I never realize the pain until you clean me up," Phantom replied to her. He and the Fenton couple watched Sam as she finished cleaning the wound and bandaged him before kissing him again.

Then the worst part of it all, in Maddie's eyes, came. Phantom looked at her in the eyes. Maddie could tell that he was legitimately in love with her just from the way he looked at her. It was the exact same puppy-dog look her son gave Sam all the time. For the first time ever, she felt sorry for the ghost boy. And for her son. Neither knew that the Goth girl that obviously held both of their hearts, was cheating on both with the other. And Sam, when she looked back at Phantom, she had the same look she gave Danny. That look of love, but Maddie now questioned if the girl was playing them both, or truly loved both boys. Which one did she begin to date first? With the way this couple was acting, Maddie wasn't sure anymore which couple came first.

"I love you," Phantom told her. Maddie's heart broke. This situation...could never get worse. Phantom was obviously in love with her. And Maddie knew that her son really loved Sam as well. Both boys were mad for this Gothic girl, this girl who was cheating on them both with the other. In the end, both hearts would be broken because she cheated on both. And in the end, she might pick one and send the other into a horrible depression. Maddie saw how she looked at Danny and at Phantom. She might truly love both. The pressure of picking one would be hard on her as well.

Sam smiled at him.

"I love you too," she murmured before leaning in to kiss him again. And again. And again.

And that's all Maddie could take.

"Let's go home," she whispered to her husband.

The entire drive home was painful. They pulled into the driveway in silence, Maddie parking then turning off the Fenton RV. After sitting there for a few moments, Jack finally spoke.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Jack asked. Maddie bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"He has a right to know," Maddie told him. "It's unfair for him to continue a relationship with a girl that's not faithful to him. Didn't you see how she looked at Phantom and how he looked at her? They've obviously been together for a while."

Jack pondered this for a moment then nodded in agreement. They gathered their stuff and walked inside to see Danny sitting, alone, in front of the TV. Maddie could smell the pizza he ordered in the kitchen.

"How was the ghost hunt? Did you catch them?" Danny asked cheerfully.

"Sweetie, where's Sam?" Maddie wanted to know.

"Her mom texted for her to come home," Danny replied. Maddie glanced at Jack. They were both thinking how Phantom probably texted her, asking if she could meet up with him at the park after he finished fighting the ghost.

"Danny...we need to talk," Maddie started. "About Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p><strong>Due to so many reviews and finally getting my laptop back, I've decided to continue this. It won't be very long, probably no more than five chapters, but I'll try not to make it horrible<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny shifted uncomfortably, but tried to play it cool before he sat up a bit straighter. He and Sam had been together for nearly a year, and they had been getting kind of...heated lately...was this the...'Talk'?<p>

"Sure. What's up?" he asked as his Mom sat next to him and Jack plopped in the armchair.

"Sweetie...um...we're not sure how to approach this subject," she said hesitantly.

"Uh...is it the sex talk?" Danny asked, making the entire atmosphere of the room a billion times more awkward.

"Yes," Jack blurted out. Maddie gave him a look of bewilderment. "Maddie, maybe this is a man to man thing. Danny, why don't you head down the basement and I'll come down to tell you all about it!"

Danny turned pale, but slowly stood and zoomed out of the room. Maddie gave Jack a Look.

"I'm sorry Mads, but I...I can't tell him. Maybe it's not really our business to tell him," he said, shifting uncomfortably under her glare. "Come on, would he really even believe us? I know it sounds cruel, but we just have to set up circumstances so that Danny will catch them himself."

Maddie sighed heavily, closing her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but Jack was right. Danny would never believe them if they told him that his girlfriend was cheating on him...especially with an infamous ghost. He would claim that they were trying to break them up, or that Sam's parents set them up for it. They never really did like their baby boy.

Sam's parents.

"Maybe we could bring Sam's parents into this?" Maddie suggested.

"Why and how would we work with them? They hate us," Jack replied.

"I know, but if this situation involves Sam, they would want to know. Plus, they can tell us more about if Phantom has been around, any signs of ghosts and they can keep her under closer radar than we could," Maddie explained.

"I suppose...but should we give details?"

"I'll call tomorrow and just say that she should keep a closer eye on Sam and Danny. Any ideas on how to get Danny to notice Sam and Phantom having a fling?"

"Good idea, and no, but I just realized that I promised Danny I'd give him the sex talk..."

* * *

><p>After surviving through the most awkward sex talk a teen could ever endure, Danny went to bed. The next morning, Maddie and Jack had devised a plan. They would continue to capture Phantom, and after capturing him they would make it obvious to Sam that they have him, get Danny to walk into the basement as Sam frees Phantom (and obviously kiss, since she was only doing it because she was cheating on their precious son with that unholy creature), they would break up.<p>

Maddie was honestly very disappointed...she really loved Sam. She had often dreamt of having such a girl as a daughter-in-law. Such an intelligent, pretty and caring woman that made her son noticeably put a spring in his step. Now she feared having to watch their wedding, with her being too distracted looking at Phantom to even say her vows. Or worse, Danny spending the rest of his life with her after that ugly wedding, raising her six children, with only two being his and the others being the result of her affair.

That whore.

"I'm off, love you!" Danny announced as the front door shut. Maddie peered out the window to see _her_ greeting her son with a kiss before they linked arms, laughing and giggling off to school together with Tucker and that girl Danny told her that he had been seeing for the past two months.

_Hopefully that girl will treat Tucker better than Sam has been treating_, Maddie thought with a sigh. She considered Tucker a second son.

"You ready to hunt some Phantom butt?" Maddie asked her husband, who was fine-tuning a weapon.

"Maddie...do you think that when we catch Phantom, we ought to talk to him?" Jack asked.

"Of course we'd talk to him, he has a lot of information he could tell us about the Ghost Zone," Maddie responded.

"No, I mean...what if Phantom started dating Sam first? What if he's just as clueless about Danny as Danny is to him? Well..."

"You mean that maybe we should give Phantom a chance to tell us more about this bizarre love triangle?" Maddie replied quietly.

"Yes," he said a bit hesitantly.

"Good idea. He might lie, but that's why we have the Fenton Lie Detector. After we solve this love triangle issue, we would still have Phantom too. We'll get our information then we can dissect him!" she chirped, perking up a bit since she learned about this awful mess. Jack grinned and turned on his invention. It immediately began to beep and point towards City Hall.

"Let's go!" Jack cried out dramatically as he ran towards the Fenton RV, Maddie following suit.

Time to catch a Phantom.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Sam asked Danny as she snuggled into his arm as they walked to school.<p>

"My dad gave me the sex talk last night," he admitted awkwardly. Sam's eye twitched some.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I am too. I know all about things I could live happily and even have a pretty good sex life without knowing," he muttered. Sam smiled and kissed his cheek.

"My mom's bound to have one with me too lately. I mean, almost a year. It's kinda serious now," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah. Bout that, what do you wanna do for our one year anniversary next week?"

"Hm...I dunno. Hopefully a ghost free night will allow some decent romance," she teased.

"Ghost-free, you're so cute," Danny teased back. Sam chuckled.

"But seriously. Anything you do will be perfect because it'll be with you," she replied.

They approached the school, still arm in arm when Danny's ghost sense went off. Sam smiled and kiss him.

"I'll cover for you here," she said. "Now get going."

Danny grinned, kissing her again before running off and diving into the bushes before a bright light flashed, letting Danny Phantom fly away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p><strong>I need your help deciding what to do next. Read the very end to vote!<br>**

* * *

><p>Danny flew high into the air and searched. A small bombing told him to fly in the direction of City Hall. He flew at recording speeds towards the hall to see Skulker throwing another bomb-like thing, as he exploded in laughter. Upon seeing Danny, he shot him with missiles, which he dodged. Danny shot back with an ice beam, freezing Skulker's gun, which he threw to the ground before throwing another bomb towards Danny. It phased through him, and Danny flew at him to punch him, only to have Skulker grab his arm and use it to fling him into the wall.<p>

Danny managed to fly before he could be slammed into the wall, turning to Skulker's direction and kicking him, slamming him into the ground. As he fly at him to the ground, he was suddenly flung to his left in a net.

Maddie grinned as her net grabbed the ghost boy. Skulker took one look at the Fenton adults and immediately flew off before he could also be captured. Jack eagerly picked up Danny and threw him into the back of the Fenton RV. The husband and wife got into their vehicle and drove off.

On their way home, Jack and Maddie spoke to each other loudly of their pride in finally capturing the ghost boy. They didn't want to admit it yet, but they were also relieved to finally be able to give physical proof of how Sam was cheating on their son. The second they got home, they eagerly rushed the ghost boy downstairs. They secured him tightly to their dissection table before they went off into the corner to discuss what to do.

"Should we talk to him first?" Jack asked. "Or should we have him and Danny talk? Or him and Sam? If he and Sam talked, maybe they could end it and we'd never have to approach the subject with Danny."

"If we bring that whore in here, she'd probably just make out with him," Maddie muttered a bit darkly under her breath. Louder, she replied, "Let's talk to him first, and see what he's willing to tell us and admit. We'll let him decide who to talk to; admit to Danny they were cheating behind his innocent back, or just end it with Sam."

Jack nodded and they looked at the frightened ghost boy before they walked over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's super short, but I had no clue what I wanted to do. I like going either way The fourth reviewer of chapter three basically decides what happens. <strong>

**Do you want him to:**

**Reveal that he and Phantom are the same**

**Make up a lie, use duplication or something along the line. **

**Basically, should he expose himself or no?**

**Or a third option is that they just kill him.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations <em>DPraven<em> for being review number four****! But since there were a lot who didn't want it to go that way, I've decided to write alternative endings. This is the nobody gets revealed, the next one is where Danny is revealed. I'd love it if you read both and told me which one was better. :D**

**Warning: Both kinda suck. If they suck really bad, I'll change them. **

**Later.**

**Maybe.**

**...**

**I probably won't follow through.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Tell us what you know ghost," Maddie hissed at him, slamming her hands on the dissection table.<p>

"Uh...about what exactly?" Danny asked nervously, shifting uncomfortably. He was laid out in an x position.

"Your relationship with Sam," Jack informed, growing cold towards him. Danny looked a little confused.

"What do you mean? I don't know a Sam," he quickly lied.

"Don't lie to us ghost. We know you're helping Sam cheat on Danny," Maddie growled at him. "We saw you two in the park."

Danny's eyes grew wide. Oh god, his parents saw him and Sam. In his ghost form. They got super heated that night too. How long did they stay here? Oh god this was even more embarrassing than that sex talk his dad gave him. Which he probably only gave him because he couldn't confront him with this. Why him? Why couldn't all the halfa romance problems just stay with Vlad?

"Um..." How was he going to worm his way out of this? 'Oh that wasn't me, that was your son dressed as me because...?'

"We're waiting," Maddie reminded him, tapping an imaginary watch on her wrist. Danny winced.

"I have no explanation," he confessed. Maddie glared and Jack frowned.

"Maybe Sam could give us one then?" Jack suggested. Danny paled some, but he didn't say anything.

"Jack, we can't pull her out of school," Maddie reminded him. "It's 9:40 in the morning, she has classes. Her parents would murder us."

"She always comes home with Danny after school," he pointed out. "At 2:30, they'll both come walking through the door."

"We have a few hours to kill then," Maddie mused.

"You could make cookies, and I'll help by eating them all and saving you the trouble of putting them away in a storage container," Jack said hopefully. Maddie smiled at her husband and they walked upstairs, hand in hand.

Danny tried to phase out of his position, freezing and blasting. Nothing worked. He finally gave up, and used all of his might to duplicate.

"Go tell Sam what happened!" he commanded the duplicate. The duplicate phased up through the ceiling. It passed Maddie putting cookies into the oven and Jack snacking on cookie dough.

* * *

><p>At 10:00, Sam finally caught Danny as he entered third period, quite late to be accurate.<p>

"Where were you?" she hissed to him when he sat next to her. "I said I'd cover you for a few moments, not three hours!"

Danny's duplicate glanced towards the teacher before scribbling a note, explaining that he was a duplicate and what had happened, and what his plan to solve it was. He passed it to Sam, who read it silently. She passed back a better plan idea. They passed back plan ideas the entire period before they finally compromised on something.

* * *

><p>Jack and Maddie were sitting on the couch when duplicate Danny and Sam came home, arm in arm as normal, as part of their master plan.<p>

"Kids, we need to talk," Maddie called out.

"Is it another sex talk?" Danny immediately asked.

"No," Jack responded just as quickly.

"Good," Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Into the basement," Maddie ordered. Hand in hand, Sam and Danny went down into the basement to see the real Danny, still in ghost form, panting heavily and looking exhausted on the table.

"Danny...Sam and Phantom have been having an affair behind your back," Jack informed the younger couple.

"You mean that park incident?" Danny asked. Jack and Maddie nodded. "I know about that."

"You do?" Maddie asked, completely taken aback.

"Yeah. Mom, we had broken up. Sam got offended by something I said, we spat at each other, broke up, by the next day we were cool, she admitted she kissed Phantom, I admitted that I had asked another girl out, we got over it. No biggie," Danny said calmly. The elder couple looked bewildered.

"Maybe you should stop staring at us, and stare at that ghost," Sam suggested. They immediately turned around. Sam quickly freed the real Danny, who transformed back and sucked up the duplicate, on the verge of passing out.

"No ghost," Jack reported.

"WHERE DID PHANTOM GO!" Maddie shrieked.

"I let him go. You have no right to imprison a man for doing nothing wrong," Sam stated proudly, before Danny quickly dragged her up the stairs.

"We're going to the Nasty Burger, have fun on your ghost hunt we'll catch you later BYE!" he said quickly as they ran out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p>"Tell us what you know ghost," Maddie hissed at him, slamming her hands on the dissection table.<p>

"Uh...about what exactly?" Danny asked nervously, shifting uncomfortably. He was laid out in an x position.

"Your relationship with Sam," Jack informed, growing cold towards him. Danny looked a little confused.

"What do you mean? I don't know a Sam," he quickly lied.

"Don't lie to us ghost. We know you're helping Sam cheat on Danny," Maddie growled at him. "We saw you two in the park."

Danny's eyes grew wide. Oh god, his parents saw him and Sam. In his ghost form. They got super heated that night too. How long did they stay here? Oh god this was even more embarrassing than that sex talk his dad gave him. Which he probably only gave him because he couldn't confront him with this. Why him? Why couldn't all the halfa romance problems just stay with Vlad?

"Um..." How was he going to worm his way out of this? 'Oh that wasn't me, that was your son dressed as me because...?'

"We're waiting," Maddie reminded him, tapping an imaginary watch on her wrist. Danny winced.

"I have no explanation," he confessed. Maddie glared and Jack frowned.

"Maybe Sam could give us one then?" Jack suggested. Danny paled some, but he didn't say anything.

"Jack, we can't pull her out of school," Maddie reminded him. "It's 9:40 in the morning, she has classes. Her parents would murder us."

"She may skip class for Phantom," Jack said, glancing at Danny, who was staring at both of them intently. "Maybe...if he has a phone (which I'm sure he does), we can just text as him, saying that he's been trapped by a ghost and needs her help. She'd immediately come to help, wouldn't she?"

"That's a perfect idea!" Maddie exclaimed, kissing her husband. Awkwardly checking a pocket, Maddie pulled out a cellphone. It was a lot like her son's phone, which weirded and made her more determined to continue with her plan. She found Sam's contact. Wait, and Tucker's? There was a Mom? And a Dad? Wait...why were those her's and Jack's numbers...? And the number to the Nasty Burger? JAZZ! Why were all her son's friends and family in the phone...?

Maddie was so confused. She immediately began to look at the pictures.

"I thought you were texting Sam, not hacking my phone!" Danny cried out as he noticed how long she was staring and reading the screen.

Maddie ignored him. There were pictures of Danny and Sam, Danny and Tucker, Tucker and Sam, the trio, Danny with a few other various friends and of random family encounters, like the time Jack went bonkers on the Mouse trap game because he was loosing. She finally stared at Phantom, then at Jack. Phantom had Jack's nose, the eye shape, and the chin. His hair was unruly and out of control, just like her's was. He had given them the same, cute innocent look she used to give her parents when she was little, and like Danny did to them when he was younger, all the time. The lab suit was familiar too...looked like that one that Jazz claimed she threw out because it was hideous. Does that mean Jazz knows? Wait, knows what? It wasn't confirmed. This couldn't be...

"Danny?" she asked softly. Jack looked at her weird. Danny stared at his mom more before glancing at Jack. "Danny, I know...I still love you."

To Jack's amazement, and Maddie's slight curiosity, two rings formed around the Phantom's waist, and he transformed into their son. Maddie released the dissection cuffs, allowing Danny to roll onto the floor on his feet. She immediately grabbed him into a hug.

"I guess I owe Sam an apology...for thinking she was cheating on you with yourself...And for calling her a whore mentally for it."

Danny grinned and hugged his mom back.

"I'm sure she'll understand. I can understand how you'd make that mistake," Danny admitted.

"Also, since we know you can sneak out of the house now, we have to have another 'talk' about the difference between sneaking out to fight a ghost, and to see Sam," Jack informed.

"You mean..."

"Yeah. Another sex talk."

_Kill me now._


End file.
